


Four is More Fun than Two

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Blow Jobs, Eating out, Foursome, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poly, Polyamory, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Adrien, Marinette, Luka, and Kagami have fun at his place. It's just straight porn. Shrugs. haha
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	Four is More Fun than Two

Adrien ran his hand along Luka’s cheek, peering from his teal eyes to his full lips. Luka smirked and Adrien ran his tongue along Luka’s bottom lip. Luka moaned and wrapped his lips around Adrien’s tongue, as Adrien ran his hand up his thigh to the bulge that was twitching against the other man’s tight black jeans. Luka snaked his hand along Adrien’s hip, down to his thigh, and yanked him onto his lap.

Adrien ran his hands along Luka’s shoulders and rolled his hips, rubbing his arousal against the other man’s. A moan escaped Adrien’s lips as his hardened length pressed against Luka’s through their tight clothing. Luka ran his hands down Adrien’s back and over the other man’s ass. He spread his fingers and gripped it before giving Adrien’s cheeks a hard smack. Adrien gasped and groaned, raking his teeth along Luka’s plum bottom lip and letting it go to play with his lip piercing.

Adrien smirked and suddenly a soft hand reached over to grab his chin to steal his attention. He was met with a bluebell gaze that was seductive and full of lust. Marinette lowered her lashes and leaned in with flushed cheeks, stealing Adrien’s mouth. Adrien groaned and continued to rock his hips against Luka’s. Another pair of slender hands ran around Adrien’s hips to his belt.

Luka peered down and licked his lips, watching Kagami slowly undo Adrien’s belt buckle. Adrien grabbed Kagami’s hands and pulled them away, breaking the kiss with Marinette. He yanked the belt from his loops and threw it around Luka’s neck, suddenly tugging him close.

A dangerous smirk fell on Adrien’s lips as he leaned down towards Luka. His warm breath feathered along Luka’s lips, “Why don’t you kneel for me like a good boy, hm?”

Luka softly chuckled and grabbed the other boy’s hips, pushing him off him himself after Adrien removed his belt from his neck. Adrien hit the couch and panted as he watched Luka get on his knees in front of the couch. Marinette yanked Kagami onto the couch and in front of her, tangling her fingers in the other woman’s short hair and gripping her hip with the other. She licked from Kagami’s bottom lip to the top one, before kissing her hard. Her hands wandered along Kagami’s body, coming up to cup her breasts and run her thumbs over Kagami’s peaked nipples through her thin crop top.

Marinette broke the kiss and gripped Kagami’s chin, “Such a bad girl.”

Adrien walked up behind the arm of the couch and suddenly ran a hand up between Marinette’s breasts and along her throat. He slowly spread his fingers and gently squeezed the sides, bringing his lips close to her ear.

“Why don’t you undress Luka for me, bugaboo?” Adrien flicked her ear with the tip of his tongue, and she shivered with a moan.

“Yes, Sir,” Marinette mewled and got off the couch and walked over to Luka.

“Luka why don’t you put those strong arms up for me.” Adrien smirked and watched the man lift his arms for Marinette.

Marinette was about to use her hands when Adrien interrupted her, “Uh-uh-uh… I meant with your teeth.”

She gasped and swallowed hard, slowly getting onto her knees and leaning down onto her palms to grab the hem of his shirt with her teeth. She moaned and slowly pulled Luka’s shirt up his muscular body.

“Kagami?” Adrien walked over to her and touched her chin.

“Hm?” She licked her lips and locked her gaze with his.

“How about you make our girl feel good while she’s undressing our boyfriend?” Adrien smirked and Kagami nodded.

Marinette almost had Luka’s shirt off when Kagami suddenly tugged down her black leggings and panties, throwing them aside. Marinette gasped as Kagami slowly licked up her wet folds, teasing her pussy with her warm tongue. Marinette dropped Luka’s shirt from her lips and Adrien walked up, undoing his jeans.

He unzipped them and touched Luka’s cheek, turning his attention to his throbbing cock that he was currently stroking in his other hand. “How about you be a good boy and service me?”

Luka moaned and licked his lips, letting Adrien trace his lips with the tip of his cock. Luka parted his lips and circled the swollen head with his tongue before wrapping his lips around it and taking it down to the base. Adrien’s fingers curled into Luka’s teal-tipped hair.

Marinette whimpered watching their boyfriend suck Adrien’s cock. She became fueled with a hint of jealousy and Adrien turned his attention to her.

“Want some too?” Adrien smirked and she nodded, moaning from Kagami’s tongue and fingers licking her sensitive clit and pumping within her.

Adrien yanked Luka’s mouth from his cock and Marinette crawled up closer. Luka and Marinette licked up both sides of Adrien’s pulsing dick. Adrien tilted his head back and moaned as the two licked his cock. They ran their warm tongues up and down Adrien’s hardened length.

Kagami removed her fingers and tongue, moving over to undo Luka’s jeans, and she freed his throbbing cock. Precum glistened along the slit and she ran her thumb along it, spreading it around the tip to make it wet. Luka groaned and sucked on Adrien’s cock harder, while Marinette sucked on each of his balls. Adrien hissed and groaned as the two serviced him. Kagami wrapped her fingers around Luka’s cock and sank her fingers back into Marinette’s pussy. Both groaned as Kagami worked them and Luka reached over to sink his fingers into Kagami’s tight pussy. He circled her clit with his thumb and Kagami moaned.

Adrien trembled and pulled away from Marinette and Luka. He kicked off his jeans and watched as Kagami pulled Luka’s pants down. Luka kicked them off and grabbed Kagami’s shoulders, pushing her to the ground and getting on top of her. Kagami moaned and panted as Luka got behind her, lifted her skirt, and lined himself up with her wet pussy. He brushed his tip along her wet folds, teasing her before slowly easing into her. They let out a moan and Marinette bit her bottom lip, grabbing Adrien by the hips and tugging him closer.

Adrien peered down at her as she wrapped her warm mouth around his cock and sucked hard, sweeping her tongue along the underside of it as she bobbed her head from side to side. He growled and gripped her hair, feeling her mouth relax to allow him to begin thrusting hard within it. He pulled out of her mouth right as he felt like he was about to cum and suddenly lifted her up. Adrien sank his fingers into her dark hair and carried her over to the wall of windows, slamming her against them.

She moaned and locked her gaze with his as she ran her fingers along his cheeks and sank them into his soft golden hair, crashing her lips onto his. Adrien groaned and ran one hand down her thigh to slam his throbbing cock into her. Marinette screamed and gripped his hair, tugging his head back to lick up his neck and bite it. Adrien moaned and railed her against the windows in front of all of Paris.

“Scream my name so all of Paris knows who you belong to,” Adrien spoke between pants as he continued to thrust into her faster.

“ADRIEN,” Marinette screamed out as she came hard, and Luka smirked and peered over at them.

He pulled out of Kagami and yanked her up to go over to Adrien and Marinette. Luka kneeled behind Adrien and ran his hands along the other man’s ass, gripping his cheeks and spreading them apart to run his tongue between them.

Adrien moaned as Luka ran his tongue around his tight entrance before dipping it inside. Adrien groaned into Marinette’s mouth as he kissed her hard. Kagami slipped her hand between them to circle Marinette’s sensitive clit in time with her own. Adrien gasped and bucked his hips harder as Luka sank his fingers into his ass.

“ _Fuck… Luka…_ ” Adrien hissed and moaned, fucking Marinette, as Kagami sped up her fingers on their clits.

Kagami’s lips parted as she got close with Marinette. Adrien grabbed Kagami’s chin and brought her closer to kiss Marinette, while he moaned and spilled precum into Marinette from Luka’s fingers and her pussy milking him. Luka stood up and pumped his hand along his cock a few times.

“Kagami come help me.” Luka called over and she moaned and walked to the nightstand to grab lube. “Good girl.” He winked at Kagami as she opened it and poured some onto Luka’s cock and between Adrien’s spread cheeks.

She wrapped her fingers around Luka’s cock and guided it into Adrien’s tight ass. Adrien groaned as he felt filled by Luka’s pulsing cock and Marinette’s soaking wet pussy tugged on him at the same time. He shivered and gripped Marinette tighter with his hands.

Kagami got on her knees and spread Luka’s cheeks, running her tongue between them and circling his tight entrance. Luka groaned as Kagami sucked on her finger and slipped it inside, teasing Luka and tasting Marinette on her tongue. She moaned and ran her hand down to stroke her own clit. Her finger guiding how Luka moved his hips within Adrien and causing a chain reaction into Marinette’s tight pussy.

They all moaned and trembled as they worked each other as one. Adrien hissed and called for Kagami. Kagami removed her finger from Luka’s ass and came over to Adrien. He pinned Marinette to the wall by his hips and grabbed Kagami, picking her up and spreading her thighs for Marinette.

“Eat our beautiful woman, bugaboo.” Adrien smirked and moaned as Luka continued to fuck him and making him thrust into Marinette.

Marinette leaned forward to tease Kagami’s clit and folds with her tongue. She wrapped her lips around Kagami’s swollen clit and sucked hard, flicking her exposed bud with the tip of her tongue. Kagami threw her head back and moaned, rocking her hips against Marinette’s mouth in Adrien’s arms. Marinette ran her fingers up and down along Kagami’s folds before sinking them inside. She pumped her fingers hard and fast within Kagami until the other woman was trembling. Within a few more moments all of them cried out and came together.

Luka slowed his hips, causing Adrien to as well. Adrien set Kagami down and Marinette panted. Kagami’s heady scent invaded Adrien and her noses. A dangerous smirk fell on Adrien’s lips and he grabbed Marinette’s cheeks, pursing her lips, and leaned forward to trace them with his tongue. She tasted like Luka and Kagami and it caused Adrien to shiver with a moan.

Luka smirked and pulled out, grabbing Adrien’s chin and tugging him away to kiss him hard on the lips. Kagami stole Marinette from Adrien, dragging her over to the couch and throwing her onto it. She grabbed beneath Marinette’s thighs and yanked her down the couch to run her tongue up her folds and back down to her entrance. She dipped her tongue inside and curled it, tasting Adrien’s cum and swallowing it. Marinette gasped and ran one hand up to play with her breast as her other one sank into the other’s woman’s damp hair.

Luka kissed down Adrien’s body, discarding the man’s shirt before licking along Adrien’s soft dick and tasting Marinette on him. “Fuck, you taste good.”

Adrien smirked and gripped Luka’s hair, yanking his head back. “You like the taste of Mari’s tight pussy?”

“Mm-hm. Give me more.” Luka grabbed the man’s hips and yanked him close, taking his whole dick into his mouth and sucking.

Adrien moaned as his cock flexed and hardened again, getting lost in the way Luka licked and sucked him. He groaned as Luka cupped and caressed his balls, coaxing him into another orgasm. A moan ripped through Adrien and Luka swallowed each stream that poured from him. Both of the men groaned as they heard the girls cry out and cum.

Luka pulled away from Adrien and stood up and both of the men walked over to the women on the couch. Luka yanked Kagami from Marinette and spun her to face the back of the couch before ramming into her from behind and making her moan. Adrien sat beside Marinette and yanked her onto his lap, sinking his fingers into her hair and kissing her hard. She brushed her wet pussy along his cock and gasped as he bit her bottom lip and tugged.

He broke the kiss and smirked, stroking her cheek. “How about we leave them to have their fun and we go take a nice bath?”

“I’d love that,” Marinette sighed against his hand and Adrien kissed her, carrying her away to the screams of Kagami as she orgasmed over and over again from Luka pounding into her.

**Song I wrote to:**

[ **Bad Girl by Daya** ](https://youtu.be/hGu-yDffnQ8)


End file.
